blightsedgegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Black Powder Guns
As the technological level of the setting is roughly magic steampunk (for the Gnomes) or early-late Medieval steampunk sorta (everyone else) blackpowder weapons do appear on the battlefields and in the hands of the Living Races. SPECIAL RULES: On a critical failure, the black-powder weapon explodes and becomes useless. Damage is dealt to the user(s) as though the attack were made against them on a failed reflex save. If damage is dealt, they are also Stunned for 1d4 rounds. Black powder weapons may not be enchanted or magically enhanced in any way. There are no penalties or bonuses to loading or firing a one-handed flintlock weapon when prone. Loading a two-handed flintlock weapon when prone is a Full Round action. SPECIAL QUALITIES: Armour Piercing If the maximum damage (without modifiers) dealt by the weapon is greater than the armour bonus to AC of its target, it may ignore the target's armour bonus to AC for purposes of hit rolls. The shot punctures through the armour with little difficulty. Spotter A person who acts as a spotter must either be in contact with, or telepathically linked to the user of the weapon. The spotter may take no other actions in their turn. Both the user and spotter may roll to hit with the weapon, and the best result is selected. A spotter may forgo making an attack roll to instead make a Perception/Spot check against an obscured or hiding target (one in soft cover, i.e leaves, bushes, prone, behind wood but NOT behind hard cover i.e rock, walls, Force effects). If the check is successful, the weapon user may ignore the target's Cover as though the weapon had the Seeking special quality. Crew Served Each person who assists in reloading the weapon reduces the reload time by 1 round, down to a minimum reload time of 1 round. Persons reloading may make no other actions when assisting a reload. Stats Ammunition Musket Balls/Grape Shot (Set) x 5 cost 5gp, and can be enchanted as a set of 5 Cannon Ball x 1 costs 10gp and is enchanted individually Flintlock Pistol Flintlock Pistol '''(One handed) Cost: 500gp Damage (Medium): 1d6 Critical: x2 Range Increment: 40 feet Weight: 2lb Damage Type: Piercing Reloading time: Move action that provokes an Attack of Opportunity Additional Qualities: Armour Piercing Flintlock Musket '''Flintlock Musket (Two handed) Cost: 750gp Damage (Medium): 1d6 Critical: x3 Range Increment: 100 feet Weight: 4lb Damage Type: Piercing Reloading Time: Move action that provokes an Attack of Opportunity Additional qualities: Armour Piercing Rifled Flintlock Rifled Flintlock (Two handed) Cost: 1500gp Damage (Medium): 1d6 Critical: 19-20 x3 Range Increment: 140 feet Weight: 4lb Damage Type: Piercing Reload time: Full-Round action that provokes and Attack of Opportunity (interruptable) Additional qualities: Spotter, Armour Piercing. Blunderbuss Blunderbuss (Two handed) Cost: 750gp Damage (Medium): 1d4 Critical: x2 Range Increment: 30 foot Cone Weight: 8lb Damage Type: Piercing Reload Time: Full-round action Cannon Cannon (Crew served) Cost: 4000gp Damage (Medium): 2d20 Line (ball) 1d8 Cone (grape shot) Critical: x2 Range Increment: 300 feet Weight: 1000lb Damage Type: Piercing and Bludgeoning Reload time: 4 Full rounds Additional qualitied: Crew Served, Armour Piercing UPGRADES Scope Cost: 200gp Effect: A user of a scoped weapon can forgo moving in their turn and treat the weapon as though it were Keen by carefully picking out the target's vital spots. However, if a character moves during their turn this effect is lost. The weapon can still be fired normally. Cut-down Cost: None Effect: Sawing off the stock or barrel of a two handed weapon allows it to be used in one hand, sacrificing accuracy for utility. However, the user takes a -4 on attack rolls as though non-proficient. 'Repeating ' Cost: 5000gp Effect: The weapon gainst a 5 round magazine. You can reload the weapon by pulling its charging handle (a free action) but replacing the magazine becomes a full round action that provokes an attack of opportunity.